Anything's Possible
by Kaze Child
Summary: Everything's going good, but like a wizard on vacation, some things just aren't meant to be...
1. Prolouge

There's not enough stories in this section. It makes me sad. Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
-Kaze Child  
  
  
  
It was sometime after the invention of the computer and before the eventual heat death of the universe, and it was a warm evening in spring. A particularly splendid sunset had turned the sky a deep, mild red, chased with orange around the edges, and two young people were racing through the color towards a more lively than usual house on a suburban New York street. High school class rings glittered mutely on both of their hands, but the girl with the wild dark hair and breathless laugh wore more than just a class ring on her fingers. They slowed as the neared their destination, and the Hispanic looking boy ran his fingers through his thick black hair. The grin he flashed toward his long-time partner had a decidedly mischievous cast to it.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"They're gonna kill us."  
  
Kit waved away her worry. "They'll be ecstatic, and you know it. The safest thing to do might actually be to yell it from here and then run for cover. My parents get emotional sometimes."   
  
  
  
Nita grinned wryly. She was well aquainted with his folks idiosyncrancies, and their idea had seemed a lot more attractive the farther away they were from actually having to do it. Butterflies winging just under her rib cage, Nita said, "When I said 'they,' I really meant 'she.'"  
  
His hand settled warmly over hers, and squeezed comfortingly. "Dairine," He stated flatly. "Should be the last of your worries right now." Punching her arm lightly for old times sake, he tugged her forward, and dropped her fingers. "Hurry up, Neets!" He tossed over his shoulder. "The lion's den awaits."  
  
"Very funny," Her lopsided grin had returned however, and event though the butterflies hadn't evacuated yet, she had lost the urge to turn tail and run.   
  
Taking a joint deep breath, they slammed open the screen door and rocketed through it together.   
  
This was normal. In order for this to work, everything had to seem normal.   
  
Right up to the moment when somebody took the bait.  
  
  
  
I know it's short. It's just a prolouge. And, I know it's a cliff hanger. I'm actually sorry about that, but I don't fell like writing anything else, so anything that followed right now would just be crap. If anyone likes this story I 'll post some more.   
  
I love these books! 


	2. Happiness

Wow. I got reviews. Okay, more it is. This was the chapter I was looking forward to writing anyway. I don't own the stuff I used to make this story. Must write while the mood is upon me...  
  
- Kaze Child  
  
  
  
The Rodriguez residence, a sedate little place as long as Kit's younger sister was somewhere else, glowed with light and the sounds that neighbors make when they're found at one of those pointless little get togethers that everyone is guilty of attending at one point or another. All the usual suspects were there, and it was no coincidence. A few conversations with Kit's mama that went something along the lines of "You know, Nita's dad's been working pretty hard lately. Don't you think he might appreciate....?" and, "Yeah, that sounds great Mrs. Rodriguez, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, Tom and Carl've never got to try your chicken....." Well, maybe the conversations didn't go exactly like that, but it was close enough, and the results were the same. The amiable lady had invited everyone over for some healthy socialization and a meat and cheese tray, and now all the adults had crowded around the new entertainment system, which was proudly showing off every one of it's 300+ options. Tiring fast of the adult's talk about sports and their children, 'Mela and Dairine had evacuated to the kitchen and were busy making large dents in the snacks. Ponch sat just below them, the picture of beseechment, every now and then whining for scraps.  
  
Kit and Nita blew in late, looking breathless and windswept. Ponch scrambled, toenails scraping the floor, and slipped on the tiles in his hurry to greet his master and friend. Kit laughed and scrambled his ears before exiting to the living room to let his pop scold him congenially for tardiness. Nita was left in the company of the two younger girls, and feeling suddenly naked, strolled over with a show of nonchalance and smiled. The looks of greeting the gave her seemed to her suddenly overactive psyche to be tinged with something else, and she nearly panicked.  
  
*Calm down Callahan!* she mentally rebuked herself. *You've faced down the power that created Death without this much hassle!* *Yeah,* another mental voice responded shakily. *But, all he could do was kill me.*  
  
Dairine's sharp, gray eyed gaze dropped to her sister's slightly wind chapped hand. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.  
  
"Nita," she asked in a deceptively calm voice. "What's that?"  
  
*Damn. It just had to be Dairine, didn't it? Oh well, here goes nothing.*  
  
Nita smirked at the red haired girl, knowing full well that it would drive her up a wall.   
  
"What does it look like, Dairi?"  
  
In the living room, Kit glanced over his shoulder, causally leapt the couch, and slipped into position on the inside of the kitchen door frame. Kit's father craned his neck behind him to see what had caught his son's attention. Ponch trotted after Kit, eyes unusually bright, tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth in an manner that was entirely too much like laughter for his master's comfort.   
  
Her features showing carefully flat sarcasm, though she was obviously irritated, Dairine drawled acidly. "It *looks* like an engagement ring. What is it, really?"  
  
She couldn't have phased it better. There was a noticeable silence in the living room at Dairine's mention of the words "engagement ring," that Nita tried not to notice. Emboldened by the presence of her backup, Nita smiled at her sister with sugary, Cheshire Cat sweetness.   
  
"It *is* an engagement ring, Dairi. What else would it look like?" Kit's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she could just imagine the look he was giving Dairine over her shoulder.   
  
The expression on Dairine's face made the agonies of the last quarter hour very worth it.  
  
The mood level of the Rodriguez household went from 'lively' to 'volcanic' in .0 seconds flat. There was no coherence to what happened next. Family and friends surged forward with all the inexorable force of the tide, and the pair found themselves in the center of a barrage of hugs, kisses, and garbled exclamations, none of which made any sense. Above it all, Carmela was heard to ask in high pitched voice the question that would've been on everyone's mind if they had stopped to think about it;  
  
"But, when did you guys even start going out?!?"  
  
Nita had to laugh. Or, from the rib crushing grip of Mrs. Rodriguez' hug, she made an admirable attempt. The Hispanic woman was actually crying, weeping for joy, and laughing at the same time as she went on in Spanish about how she had always known that they were perfect for each other, and how glad she was for them, and how she had always considered Nita the daughter she had never had, nevermind that she already had two.   
  
"Mrs. Rodriguez...." Nita, nearly strangled, gasped.  
  
The older woman took Nita's face between both her hands, and, through her watery smile, told her that even though she understood that it was hard, she would love it if Nita would call her "Mama," but she would understand if it was asking too much-  
  
"It's okay Mama," Nita laughed, knowing that there was only one way out of this scenario. "Just-" She never got any farther. Her breath was swept from her lungs in another jubilant hug, Nita was startled to meet her sister's eyes over her soon-to-be mother-in-law's shoulder. The grim faced high schooler kept an even, calculated stare directed at her sister, and Nita attempted to smile at her, hoping there were no hard feelings for the stunt they had just pulled. For a second, nothing changed, then, almost like a rock cracking, Dairine smiled back.   
  
It was at about the same time that this transaction was taking place that another just as important, or possible more so, scene was unfolding. Kit pried her loud sister from his arm and spun to find himself face to face with Harry Callahan. He swallowed in spite of himself. This was the part of it he had dreaded. He had acted brave and unconcerned in front of Nita, because that was what a Rodriguez did, especially if the front you were putting up was for your fiancé's benefit. And the look on Harry's face wasn't encouraging. Not condemning, certainly, but not too encouraging either. His arms were folded, and his face would have done any poker player credit. Kit matched that look with one of his own. Clearly, he was going to have to make his case.   
  
"Mr. Callahan,"  
  
"Kit,"  
  
The boy decided to cut straight to the chase. "Are you mad at us?"   
  
Silver hair falling in shaggy locks over his ears, Harry leaned casually against a wall. "Just a little curious about why you decided not to tell anyone that you were involved with my daughter before today."  
  
Kit mentally winced. That word "involved" smacked of implication. Still it was a fair question. And, one Kit was unsure of how to answer. He sighed.   
  
"We just didn't want anyone to know until we were sure."  
  
Harry barked a laugh. "I guess you must have been pretty sure today then." he was looking at his oldest daughter who stood marooned happily in the middle of a small sea of people, almost glowing as she smiled dizzily for a second at him.  
  
Kit maintained a straight face, but inside he was coaching himself. *I will not look embarrassed. I won't look guilty. I will NOT blush...*  
  
Half to himself the older man murmured, "I guess I always knew it would work out like this."   
  
"Mr. Callahan?"  
  
"You'll take care of her, won't you Kit?" Harry's eyes were far away. "I've tried, but there are times when I feel like I haven't done a very good job."  
  
Kit didn't hesitate. "I'll take care of her. Always." He promised.   
  
Their hands met in a strong grip that meant more then any embrace would've at that moment, and Nita's father smiled at someone he was surprised to notice seemed to suddenly be just as tall as he was. Taller, in fact. When had that happened?  
  
It was a long time before anyone went home that night, and an even longer time before anyone or anything noticed that they weren't the only ones with something to celebrate.   
  
There was One in a far away place who was coldly glad on that night, and he rejoiced alone. But, maybe not for long.  
  
  
  
Kudos to Lisa for figuring it out. I thought the hint might have been a little obvious. I know, there's no real plot yet, or fluffy moments, but they're coming. Be patient. Any more speculation about what happens next? I bet you can't figure it out! ^.^ 


	3. Fly Boy

I was going to have this chapter be from Dairine's point of view, but everyone's demanding an explanation, so to prevent mutiny, I guess I can do that first. Sounds like fun anyway. Onward!  
  
Oh yeah, not mine.  
  
-Kaze Child  
  
  
  
"It's not fair to saddle them with this!" The figure protested. "Definitely not now, and not something like THIS-"  
  
"A lot of things aren't fair, and you know who's to blame for THAT." The other voice replied sternly. "We can't allow this to come to pass, and they're the only ones equipped to handle the situation. It's unfortunate that we have to act now," it conceded, noticing the stormy look the other was giving it and trying to appease what was currently a her. "But, we have to move when It moves. Normally a vacation would be allotted to two veteran wizards on an occasion like this, but we can't afford to wait." It made an approximation of a gesture of spread-handed helplessness as She glared menacingly at It. "I'm just the messenger; the others made the decision, so don't get mad with me for it." It hesitated for a tenth of a second, then rushed on. "They also told me to remind you that We can't afford to play favorites."   
  
The One it addressed appeared to be a young woman in her late twenties, with her copper hair tugged back into a disorderly bun and struggling gamely to escape in the dark shadow of the isolated pocket starless space. She had many forms, many names, and many genders, but the way she faced down the messenger now was reminiscent of one of her favorites. Peach's way of ruffling out her feathers to add bulk to her hostility was not unlike the unpleasantly warlike motion of the Power's bunching shoulders under Her loose sweater.   
  
"I think I've got the message."  
  
"Will you abide by it?" The messenger questioned warily. This Girl outweighed him, and not just because She had taken physical form and he had not.   
  
"Tell them that I will. Dai." She snapped curtly, and responding meekly to the dismissal in her voice, the Other One quietly left.   
  
Peach wrinkled her nose into a sneer. Then she sighed. "Looks like I'll be paying a visit to some old friends." She snickered contentedly to herself. "Good thing I already got the 'playing favorites' out of the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kit scowled blackly at his radio, which, for a piece of inanimate equipment, did an impressive job of scowling right back. Tempers had been running high between the two as of late. The stereo was getting older, and no matter how much Kit coaxed, pleaded, and threatened, it would no longer clearly receive any channels except country. Kit HATED country. All his favorite channels had been drowned in static, and while the radio piously claimed not to be able to help it, Kit found those words highly suspect.   
  
"Come on," he muttered wrathfully as he twiddled with the tuning knob. For a second hope surged as he thought he heard the familiar strains of a popular rock song. Then his finger twitched a tiny bit on the dial and the radio picked up a local country station, the signal loud and clear.   
  
Kit suppressed the very unwizardly urge to toss the thing out of his second story window.   
  
Fist clenched, Kit forced himself to take slow, calming breaths. Irritation receding, Kit's brain seized on the words of the song as a distraction, and as their meaning began to filter through he realized with a start that it was not the first time he had heard them. His mood switched immediately from angry to reflective, and he sat almost gingerly on the edge of the bed , starring at his radio, but not seeing it.   
  
The words brought back memories; memories that were surprisingly clear. Maybe it was because they meant so much to him. Although it hadn't been that long ago really....  
  
  
  
Everything was gray. The normally open Manhattan sky was nothing but a gray lid today, and gray rain swept down in sheets that kept the viewers eye from seeing anything beyond what was a few feet around him. Kit was late for a consultation, and he was trapped in a car with his father on the road home, traveling at a whopping 30 miles per hour. Kit's father was a cautious driver in the rain, and to make matters worse, he had turned a country station on. Mr. Rodriguez hit a phase every now and then where country music seemed as necessary to survival as food, and Kit knew the suicidal futility of trying to get his dad to change the channel right now. He sighed and thumped his head against the window. His father, bawling along enthusiastically with the singer on the radio, didn't notice.   
  
It was a classically depressing song, but Kit gave it credit for not wailing the same tired line that all sounded like: "My wife/girlfriend/lover left me for someone else! Feel sorry for me!" This time, apparently the guy had never had the girl in the first place.  
  
"She's in love," The guy on the radio sighed with apparently unfeigned emotion. "She's in Love; why can't it be me?" Maybe it was his mood, or the oppressive grayness all around him, but that line caught his attention in an uncomfortable way. It echoed something that had haunted him slightly since that time years ago in Ireland. When they had come back, it had seemed to be the end of it, but close as they were, he wasn't sure that Nita would want to tell the details of any romances she had. For all he knew, there was somebody else. Even though he told himself that it was none of his business, and that even if there was another he should be supportive. More and more time went by, and he became convinced that there was no one, and something inside of him had relaxed, just slightly.   
  
But then this had come up, an international meeting between wizards to discuss general upkeep at Tom and Carl's, and Kit had been invited. It was, in fact, the very same meeting for which he was currently running behind. Tardiness wasn't what was bothering him though. What had been lurking in the back of his mind was the thought of a rough, spear-toting Irish boy who gleamed with a dangerous edge in his mind's eye.   
  
It pained Kit to admit that the other boy scared him. It wasn't that Kit was intimidated by Ronan as so many others clearly were, it was that he seemed all to ready to do battle over something that Kit definitely wanted to keep as his own, but had never actually claimed. He had no idea how to fight this battle..... or even if Nita would want him to fight it. He sighed. Maybe nothing would happen. Or maybe they would get there and Nita and Ronan would take one look at each other and regret what they had been missing.  
  
Kit felt cold. He hated this; hated these feelings inside of himself, hated himself for knowing that if she chose to go with Ronan, or anyone else, he couldn't stand at her side and support her like she would need him to. But, he couldn't do it. She was his partner. He.... 'cared' for her too much. Yeah, 'care' was a good word for it. Lukewarm and nicely dispassionate.  
  
Once more, Kit banged his head against the window.  
  
  
  
More than once Kit found himself thanking whatever Power had seen fit to bless him with an impenetrable poker face. He had arrived late, wet, and in a bad mood, and found his partner seated at the kitchen table right next to HIM. Naturally. Nita had greeted him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, and Ronan with a smirk and an inquiry about the weather. Kit didn't see fit to respond. he plopped down into the chair on Nita's other side and ran his fingers through his clinging damp hair.   
  
After apologizing for his lateness and gratefully accepting Tom's offer of a coke and a towel, Kit made an honest effort to pay attention to the conversation, but it all slid around his understanding like water over stone, and when he could manage to bring himself into focus, he found that he had very little to contribute anyway. The girl on his right was a constant distraction. He felt it every time she so much as changed position in her chair.  
  
*This is stupid!* He thought to himself. * I've sat next to her hundreds of times; a lot of them right here. Why does it matter now? It's like...*  
  
Ronan murmured something in her ear, and Nita snickered quietly. Kit was torn between the equally irrational desires of getting up and punching Ronan in the face, and laying his head on is arms and pretending that if he ignored it all long enough, it would go away. He settled for the static compromise of sitting there and doing nothing, starring straight ahead. He pretended not to notice the worried glance that Nita shot him form the corner of her eye, the edge of her mouth tightening and turning down in the smallest of frowns.   
  
Eventually the group broke to take a stretch break, and Nita left to trail behind her aunt at her bidding, casting one last worried glance behind her as she left. Not looking at Ronan, Kit drifted listlessly into the living room, absently stretching, and leaned against the couch, running his fingers through his now dry hair. He was startled to look up and discover someone leaning against the door frame right across from him.   
  
Ronan flashed his teeth in a smile whose purpose was clearly to intimidate, and Kit frowned. He had enough on his mind without some kind of pointless macho stand-off designed to increase Ronan's feelings of self-worth. He considered telling the other boy so, but eventually thought the better of the idea. It would be better all around if he could avoid confrontation. Ronan, however, seemed inclined to leave him little room to maneuver.   
  
"Looks like you've got a problem, Rodriguez." he drawled knowingly. The little things about him had a way of irritating Kit, but when they all came together into the smug package known as Ronan, just looking at him made Kit's head hurt. He wasn't sure how much of that came from his apprehensive jealousy, or actual dislike, but he found his eyes narrowing and his stance turning guarded before he actually thought about it.   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
Sighing exageratedly, the older boy rolled his eyes. "You're so pathetic." Kit opened his mouth to retort hotly but was cut off by Ronan's next sentence. "You're blind if you can't see the way she looks at you."  
  
Kit blinked. "Wha-"  
  
"Think!" he barked in his Irish accent. "She's been trying to get your attention all night and all you've been doing is starring at the God damned table. If you're really that interested in the table, I guess she'd understand, but I think Nita's got it beat for looks."  
  
Choking down his angry reply, Kit grated, "Look, I don't know hat you think, but you're mistaken." Ronan raised his eyebrow skeptically. "I don't... I don't care about her like that-" Kit pressed on over the sound of Ronan's scornfully derisive laughter. "...and even if I did, she doesn't like me."  
  
"Bull!" Ronan spat empathetically. "She "cares" about you. Believe me, I'm in a position to know."  
  
About to demand what the hell that was supposed to mean, he glared at the other boy, and noticed there was something strange about his eyes. The light in them... it didn't seem to reflect quite right... It was like it came from within rather then without....  
  
"Peach?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"About time you figured it out." The Power grunted. "Fly boy here would never say this. He might THINK it, but he wouldn't say it. Some kind of overblown pride issue."  
  
Kit nearly gagged on the idea of Peach accusing someone else of having too much pride. It glared suspiciously at him from behind Ronan's eyes. "Look, this is how it's gonna be," It stalked closer and glowered at him, It's tone not inviting disagreement. "You're gonna tell her how you feel, and then you're going to kiss her, and then you're going to go off and do whatever it is that mated mortals do for the rest of their lives, and stop making her miserable, or I'll have Fly boy here go out and do it, and everyone will be nice and miserable for the rest of their lives." It paused. "And, it'll all be your fault." It added complacently.  
  
"MY fault....!? Look, I-" Kit stopped. The expression on the Power's borrowed face had turned ugly.   
  
"Is this going to cause problems?"  
  
"No, si-, ma-," He gave up and sighed. "Actually it probably will, but I'll do it anyway."   
  
"Of course you will. You might have an opening every other interstellar flux of beating my brother, but you haven't got a chance against me."  
  
  
  
*Talk about easier said than done.* He smiled gently to himself as the song ended. *But at least it all worked out for the best.* Complacently he flipped off the radio.  
  
The change in the air alerted him immediately, even though they'd long ago learned to muffle the tell-tale sound of displaced air. He turned around and smiled lovingly at the girl who wore his ring.  
  
"Hey, Nita."  
  
  
  
  
  
I would've added Nita's part, but that would've made this chapter REALLY long, and I don't type that fast as it is. You'll just have to wait. You WILL wait right? Please? If I ask real nice?   
  
By the way RainbowLite you're right. I've only been reading these books for what? Five years now? I feel like an idiot. I'll repost to fix a few minor problems.   
  
Love to all, but especially to those who like my writing style. ^.^ 


	4. Lingerie

Nita's turn! Trust me, the plot will eventually get somewhere. I just have to finish laying groundwork first. Diane Duane owns these characters, but she probably wouldn't marry them off.   
  
-Kaze Child  
  
  
  
"I really think it's too early to start doing this, Mama." Nita protested, to no avail. Mrs. Rodriguez didn't even pause as she drug her future daughter-in-law towards the department store with a blissful smile on her face.   
  
"It's never too early if you want to get something good!" Kit's mother stated empathetically.   
  
Nita sighed, and decided to change tack and fall back on reason. "But, Mama, we're just engaged! We're not actually planning on getting married for a year; maybe even two!" Mrs. Rodriguez paused as the automatic doors swung open in front of them.  
  
"I don't know why you would want a long engagement, Bonita." Nita grinned at the use of the pet name and the implied pun. "Long waits only make people tense. Best just to get it over with fast."   
  
Nita smiled wryly. "It's not like we're gonna change our minds, or anything. But we sorta thought that Kit should at least be old enough to legally drink at the reception."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, you'd only have to wait half a year or so. And anyway, no matter when you have it, it doesn't change the fact that you will definitely need," she suddenly stopped and looked around her triumphantly. "A dress."   
  
Nita suppressed a groan.  
  
The next few hours went past in a blur of white. It was everywhere; white silks, snowy satins, creamy laces. Nita was drowning in the stuff. A tall sales lady with a perky little name tag that proclaimed her name to be Myra had born down on them as soon as they had set foot in the department, and ushered them after a few breathless pleasantries into a small room in the back that contained nothing but a few chairs, a small table, a bookcase stuffed with binders, and a triptych mirror. There was a plain door set into the back left corner of the room, and it was through this that the clouds and billows of marital white emerged.   
  
Blushing, Nita tried each gown on with Mrs. Rodriguez and Myra as spectators, clucking observations in the background and summarily categorizing each dress on taste, expense, and attractiveness. Her face flamed anew every time Kit's mother cooed another compliment, or Myra approached, pins in hand, to adjust the fit of this or that and croon; "Dearie, this looks just darling on you! I'm sure your young man'll love it!" Nita could only nod, mortified. Her very own "young man." A couple of years ago, she and Kit would've laughed themselves silly over hearing someone saying that. Now, she could barely keep her face straight. She just wasn't used to it!   
  
*Jeez,* she thought. *What are you gonna do when people start calling you, "Mrs. Rodriguez?"* Nita winced.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart!" Myra exclaimed. "Did I get ya?" She held up a pin.  
  
"No, no." Nita hastily denied. "Look, I don't think this one's gonna work. That's the fifth time you've had to adjust it..."   
  
"Honey, we can make anything work." Myra assured her. "You just need a little talent. But, if you don't like it..." Almost before she knew how it happened, the gown had been whisked away behind the plain door, and another bundle of filmy material had been dumped in her arms. Myra resumed her seat next to Mrs. Rodriguez as Nita sighed and struggled to find the entry zipper on this one. Mrs. Rodriguez blissfully continued with the monologue that she'd had to break off, namely, the one about how Kit met Nita.   
  
"I knew she was perfect for him the minute he showed her to us. Of course, that's not what we were actually thinking about at the time. We were so glad he finally had a friend that we didn't really think that far ahead, but- No Bonita, I don't really think that gown suits you.- But, it was just one of those things you know...."  
  
Myra nodded wisely as she scooted towards the door. Nita just rolled her eyes.   
  
"...so anyway, we were having this party, well, just a little neighborly get together, nothing fancy, and they show up, and BOOM, they're engaged! Just like that! Here we were, afraid that they'd never get enough courage to even go on a date, and.... Oh! Nita, it's perfect!"  
  
Nita shifted nervously, face red as she stared at her reflection in the triple mirrors. Could she really wear something like THIS to her wedding? It had a much more subtly beauty than the ones before it, but Kit's mother was right. Nita even thought it was perfect. Briefly, she had to imagine the look on Kit's face if she walked down the aisle wearing THIS. She couldn't stop the smile that pushed onto her face.   
  
"That's the one!" Mrs. Rodriguez crowed. "That 's the one we want!"  
  
Pushing aside the pleasing imaged of his smile when he saw her, Nita hesitated.  
  
"Mama,"  
  
The older Hispanic lady was almost giddy. "I don't care what it cost, Nita, it's lovely on you. After all, we don't want my son to forget what a good thing he got, huh?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as Nita's face glowed red again.  
  
"Mama, really, it's just too early." she shot another longing look in the mirror. "I like this dress..." *I really like this dress!* "But, I don't want to make up my mind too early, and do something I might regret." *I hope I don't regret this...*  
  
Mrs. Rodriguez gave her a long look, and sighed. "All right, Bonita, how bout a compromise?" she turned to the vaguely pouting saleslady. "Can you keep this on hold? I think we'll be coming back for it later."  
  
Her mood clearing almost immediately, Myra mouthed an "Of course," and swept the dress into the back with the rejects. Nita pulled her jeans and top on with relief, glad that it was over. She felt a comfortable arm drape over her shoulders, and Mrs. Rodriguez warm, maternal voice in her ear.   
  
"What do you think?" she asked. "More shopping, or home?"  
  
Nita squeezed the older woman around the waist. "Actually, home sounds pretty good..."  
  
Mrs. Rodriguez laughed, and lead her out of the room, and back into the bright fluorescent light of the store at large. Nita stretched her arms over her head and rolled her neck back as the drifted towards the exit. She smiled as a childish giggle caught her attention. Looking around for the source, Nita saw a mischievous face peep out at her from between the rows. Dark hair fell into a face that had a slightly Hispanic cast, except for the large, striking eyes. That face was.... familiar. And, was it just her, or were those eyes silver....?   
  
"Are you the one who wants me?"   
  
*That was the Speech!* Nita opened her mouth, but before she could form a coherent sentence, the little imp winked at her, and then disappeared back into the jungle of clothes.  
  
"Hey!" Unthinking, Nita ducked after him. Her eyes scanned the area quickly, but there was no little boy in sight. Frowning, Nita was about to prowl around after him, when the sound of muffled laughter from behind her made her spin.  
  
Mrs. Rodriguez was unsuccessfully fighting a grin. "Bonita," she chuckled. "If it's too early to buy a wedding dress, don't you think it's a little too early to start planning for the honeymoon...?'  
  
"Wha....?" Nita glanced up. There was a sign next to her head that boldly proclaimed what was sold there in large curvy letters; "Intimates."   
  
*Oh God...!*  
  
The color of her face was never going to be the same, Nita was sure.   
  
" But, I thought I saw...."  
  
Nits cringed at the sound of her future mother-in-law's knowing laugh.  
  
  
  
Nita appeared in his room with a muted 'pop,' and accepted his greetings with a weary smile. Her pulled her into a possessive embrace and she slumped gratefully against him.   
  
"So, how'd your day go?"   
  
*Ye Powers, I must look pathetic. He's already laughing at me...!*  
  
Fingers pushing a few stray hairs out of her face, she looked up at him and half-smiled.  
  
"My day was.... interesting."  
  
"Interesting?"   
  
"Yeah," She let her head fall back against his shoulder with a thump. "Remind me not to go shopping with Mama again without some sort of backup."  
  
He chuckled deep in his throat, a sound that had secretly thrilled her ever since his voice had changed. He rarely ever used that laugh, but when he did it made her heart speed up. "Considering that the backup would probably be either Mela or Dari, you're probably better off without."  
  
Nita rolled her gray eyes to the ceiling. "Why can't I win...?"   
  
Still laughing, he leaned down to kiss her. He'd become remarkably adept at that in a short period of time. H braced her body against his, and twisted his fingers in her hair, holding her tight. He had never seemed to understand the concept of a quick kiss; with him, every kiss was passionate. Probably one of the reasons why they'd never kissed in front of anybody else. The wine-deep, soothing colors of his mind whispered endearments to her, and lulled her as he gently tipped her head back and nudged his tongue into her mouth. Nita reached inside of him, and felt his love for her radiating like a fire against her mental fingertips. Kit made a soft sound as he leaned in a little more deeply.  
  
Nita's day was getting better already.   
  
It was a full, blissful minute before they parted, and her heart was pounding dangerously. Despite everything, she was still startled when she found herself gasping for air. When she kissed him, she forgot that breathing was important. Oddly though, for what seemed like the first time that day, she wasn't blushing. Kit's eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Mmm?" He murmured.  
  
"Well," she pretended to consider while she pulled him down again. "It's a start."  
  
  
  
Yeah! I finally got around to some honest-to-goodness fluff. Fun, huh?  
  
I just realized that I'll be in school when the seventh book comes out.   
  
Man that's depressing. 


	5. Luck

I'm really sorry this chapter took so long! I'm back in school again! Two months just isn't enough time for summer. Especially when they fudge up the schedule. Does anyone else have block schedule? Isn't it EVIL?! It is, isn't it?  
  
  
  
-Kaze Child  
  
  
  
It was just weird.   
  
It wasn't that she was against the idea or something. In fact, she'd been known to go out of her way to promote just such a situation on several occasions. But the reality was somehow... disturbing.  
  
Maybe if she'd said something.... Maybe if she'd caught them doing something... Maybe if she'd had any warning at all it wouldn't be so bad. It was just that coming home one day and finding them there in front of the TV, her sister lounging with her eyes closed, head in Kit's lap, looking perfectly content, bothered her more than she cared to admit. On her finger, Nita wore the ring she'd kept for over a year now, it's single stone shining in the light. Kit ran his fingers through her hair with the casual ease of one well accustomed, and even though the television was on he wasn't watching it. In his eyes there was a very soft emotion, a glow of subtle wonder. Dairine didn't know why, but when she saw that look, something inside her trembled dangerously and threatened to give way.   
  
Nita looked so happy, and Kit... something about him looked different too....   
  
Dairine had always known that somehow, someday, the phrase 'Kit and Nita' would refer to a couple instead of just a pair. Others had laughed and made suggestive comments, which the two had either ignored or done battle with. But despite all their previously violent objections to the idea, whenever the compost hit the fan, they let the pretenses drop and got down to business. Dairine couldn't count the times she'd seen her sister, dead tired and not caring who saw for once, rest her head on Kit's shoulder. Or the times he'd stepped in front of her, not actually covering her, but suggestive of his intent to protect, jaw tight, eyes narrowed. Or the times he stood unobserved behind her, glaring with bad tempered might any time another boy got just a 'little' too close. And then her sister would turn around, and the look would be gone, and Kit would never say a word.   
  
Sometimes Dairine thought it must have been stifling, having someone who was always there like that. Someone who wouldn't let you be, who helped weather you were really sure you wanted them to or not, someone who never backed down, someone who insisted on saying "lean on me." Stubborn as Nita was, it must drive her sister crazy. And, even to herself the red head had to admit that she was twice as bad as Nita ever had been.  
  
So why did she want him so bad?  
  
Dairine bit her lip, tempest gray eyes focusing on the table top in front of her, as if she was absolutely amazed by the three muffin crumbs left over from breakfast. That wasn't fair, though, she knew. It wasn't Kit precisely that she wanted, just the things he seemed to embody for her sister. Companionship, protection, warmth, understanding, and even love; all of it unfaltering. Just in case. And Kit was all these things. He was strong, he was brave, hell, he was even kind of cute. Nita was lucky to have him....  
  
Nita was always the lucky one.  
  
Her sister seemed to have everything first. And everything the best. Much as she loved her own wizardry brand, she couldn't help but view partnership with respect, even with romance off to the side. It represented something Dairine had never had. And now she was scared to death that she never would.   
  
The teenager understood that she wasn't being rational, and that even in the perfect world, there were things that would probably have kept Kit and her apart. But, right now, Dairine was really wishing that she'd found him first.   
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The pair turned around, simultaneous smiles lighting their faces. The paused in their conversation and Kit freed his arm from Nita's possessive grip and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her tight as they waited for the boy to catch up.  
  
He didn't really seem like much as far as looks went. He wasn't homely per say, but he had a rangy look, as if his limbs all followed different orbits in a radius around his body. He was tall and fairly thin, with uncombed black hair and shy Hispanic eyes. He rolled across the ground with a rapid, unsteady gate, his feet totally out of synch with his legs. It was as if by some joke of nature that all the grace that his whole body should've shared had been compressed into his fingertips. They handled wrenches and computer mice with equal fluidity, their callused fingertips never missing their mark. When he saw the pair waiting, he flashed a white grin and fumbled to a stop.  
  
"Hola, Comp!" Nita sang out. "We've been trying to get a hold of one of you guys."  
  
"Yeah?" He laughed. "Well. looks like I found you first! What's up?"  
  
Kit ran his fingers through his hair with a pleased blush on his face. "You know that we set the date right?"  
  
"Really?" Comp's dark face split with a bright grin of delight. "That's great, man!" Awkwardly, he tried to express his pleasure by hugging one or the other of them, but unfortunately failed to pick his target first, and ended up hugging tightly various parts of both of them. Kit and Nita started to laugh. The other boy looked abashed and sheepish, and turned red, but smiled still.  
  
"So what was it? I mean, what you were looking for me, us, for..."  
  
"Well," Kit began with a sigh. "We wanted one of you guys to stand with us at the wedding." He smiled his patented mishevious smile. "We didn't want to play favorites, so we figured we'd let you guys pick."  
  
The grin on Comp's face faltered slightly, and dropped into a pout. "If you only want one, that knocks the twins out flat. They won't do it, just one of them. I guess this means Lead's going to pull rank and brow beat me into giving up on this one. Again."  
  
"Maybe not," If anything. Nita's smile was even worse than her fiancee's. "Dairine's going to be the Bride's maid, and the other two groomsmen are paired with the other bridesmaids. The best man has to walk down the aisle with the maid of honor, and you know how your brother feels about Dairine."  
  
"Oh yes." Comp agreed fervently. "It's probably good for him to get beat up by a girl every now and then. He does have a big head. I'm not really sure she needed to go THAT far though..." Comp thought for a minute, and shuddered.  
  
"He was fine after a couple of days." Kit protested, eyes laughing. Comps' chuckle was appreciatively evil.  
  
"So are you willing to brave the terror of my sister to be in our wedding?" Nita asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," His voice was very sincere. "In fact, I think I'll go hash it out now. You two better get home soon. I think it's going to rain." And with that, the boy turned around and sprinted away, running as if the ground was moving under his feet.   
  
"You know. I think he's right," Nita commented. "It smells like rain." Kit smiled. he loved it when she turned her face up like that. There were so many little things...  
  
"We should probably get home, or we're gonna get soaked." she suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Kit agreed calmly. "But you know it's been a long time since we raced..." His eyebrows arched in a challenging question. They stared at each other, matching look for look, slow grins spreading across their faces as the tension built in the bellies of the clouds, and in the air between them.   
  
As one, they took off, as the clouds opened up and began to weep.  
  
  
  
  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the tug on the hem of her sleeve. Her arm had dropped carelessly over the edge of the table while she had slumped in the old kitchen chair, feeling sorry for herself. The light tug on her tattered T-shirt sleeve brought her back to reality with the force of a speeding ton of bricks. Swallowing her involuntary shriek, Dairine jerked her head to the left, and met a pair of amazing, wide, silver eyes.   
  
Trapped, Dairine stared into that gaze as if the secrets of the universe were held inside. For just a second she stared, and with just a second longer, she might have known, but the blackness distracted her. Her eyes unfocused and readjusted to discover that the blackness was really a mop of dark hair, attached to the boy with the startling silver eyes, gazing up solemnly at her. He still had not let go of her shirt sleeve.   
  
"Wha...?" Dairine struggled with the words. "Who are you..?"  
  
The little boy thought for a second, running his fingers through is hair in an oddly familiar gesture. He couldn't have been older then five or six, and he looked so innocent, and yet so serious. Rusty instincts inside Dairine began trying to make themselves heard. She had never been one to play with baby dolls, and she felt the sudden, unexplained urge to cuddle him. Out of her inexperience though, Dairine couldn't recognize what this emotion was, and pushed it away with impatient irritation.   
  
As if struggling with the words, he finally spoke. "Pix."  
  
"Huh?" blinked Dairine. "What in the world-?"  
  
A transformation swept over the child's features, a look of sudden apprehension filling his mysterious silver eyes.   
  
"Are you the one who wants me?" He demanded.  
  
The girl could only gape stupidly. "Uh-?"  
  
"Please!" Small fingers curled into her shirt sleeve, and tears leaked from his eyes; silver tears. "Please say you're the one who wants me! Someone here has to want me! I- I don't want to belong to him...." he whispered, glancing apprehensively over his shoulder, as if the unnamed terror lurked there.  
  
"Who?" Dairine leaned forward intently, hand half-extended to touch his face.   
  
THUMP!  
  
Dairine froze. It was like the world had disappeared while she was listening to him talk, she hadn't noticed when the rain had began to fall, or when the laughter had floated up the sidewalk, accompanied by the sound of rapid footsteps. She darted to the door and glanced out.  
  
"Crap," she muttered. "look, you should probably-" Dairine checked her sentence halfway. The little boy was gone. Snarling befuddled curses too low to be heard, Dairine looked back out the screen door.  
  
They were standing on the porch now, both of then dripping water onto the porch floor, laughing so hard they could barely breath. They were slumped over, gasping for air, and finally Nita came up smiling.   
  
"I win." she laughed with a challenging grin.   
  
Kit pushed his hair back from his face, his hands shaping it into an almost fonzi-ish slicked back style, and Nita laughed again, harder this time. Without warning he tackled her, pinning her arms and tickling her mercilessly, before spinning her around and kissing her quick and hard on the lips. Nita didn't seem to mind.  
  
"You're an idiot," she murmured gently, just loud enough to be heard over the falling rain.   
  
"Why's that?" He asked, his voice just as low, playful, and somehow dangerous.   
  
"Now I'm really wet!" she giggled. "It kinda negates the point of you giving me you're jacket, y'know."  
  
Kit just shrugged. "It's the thought that counts." He remarked sententiously. Nita stood on her toes, and they kissed again. This time their display was neither hard nor quick. Dairine swallowed and made a quick retreat.   
  
It took her a full ten minutes to clear her head, and by the time she had, the two were in the kitchen, dry and changed, leaning with their elbows on the counter, drinking long swallows of coke from the same bottle. Dairine still felt shaky. They usually took great pains to make sure that no one saw them kiss in public. at least now they were just talking. Almost through a haze, Dairine heard her sister speaking.   
  
"I mean it, I saw him! He was this little kid with these big silver eyes. Of course, that's not what your mom thought-"   
  
Dairine's world abruptly stopped spinning and came into focus, with the addition of a few new questions. "Guys," she said suddenly. They started and turned to her, surprised looks on their faces. 'They didn't even notice me!' A distressed voice in the back of her mind said. Quickly, she pushed that emotion to the side.  
  
"Guys, I think we need to talk." 


	6. Daddy

I apologize. I have no excuses for taking so long. Please forgive me? Please?   
  
-Kaze Child  
  
  
  
Tom and Carl exchanged looks. Kit felt the bottom of his stomach drop into his sneakers. He had never felt so confused, and now he got all the pleasure of dreading what was going to happen next. Wizards are told not to ignore certain emotional warnings when they occur, and right now, Kit was experiencing a three-alarm-red-lights-flashing-world-  
  
exploding warning in the back of his head. It was making it damn hard to see straight. And, the fact that Nita was nearly crushing his hand underneath that table didn't help much. He could see the headaches lining up now....  
  
"You're sure," Tom asked, his voice strangely intent. "that you saw the same boy?"   
  
Mutely, both sisters nodded.  
  
"Was there anything that caught your attention about him, specifically?"  
  
"We already went over this." Dairine sighed bad temperedly. "His eyes. He has silver eyes. Really big, silver eyes." Carl glanced at Nita, and she nodded, a troubled frown on her lips.   
  
"Was there anything *else?"* he demanded. They looked at him uncomprehendingly, more than a little frazzled with the pointless seeming repetition of the questioning. "Look," he tried again. "What I mean is, did this... child.... resemble anyone you know? Maybe, someone you're close to, or...?"  
  
The girls were looking at each other, communicating without words. Neither seemed to like what was being said. Finally, both pairs of eyes dropped to the table for what seemed like a long time, and then Nita looked up.   
  
"Kit," she said at last. "Except for the eyes, he looked just like Kit."  
  
Kit frowned. "Wha-?" he started to ask The reaction of the Seniors cut him off, though, before he could even finish a word.  
  
"Damn." they said in unison. Carl slumped back in his chair and took a long swallow from the can that sat in front of him. "Well, I didn't see this coming. I think you've been hiding a few things from us, Dari."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" The red head flared.  
  
"Nevermind." Tom said wearily. "Now's not the time to get into *that.*" He leaned forward on his arms and directed his gaze back at the three young wizards ranged around his kitchen table. "I think what we have here is a Pixel."  
  
"A what?" Kit and Nita asked together.   
  
Dairine was scowling, her gray eyes unfocused. "I can't find anything about a pix-"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to. Information like that wouldn't be in the basic manual's databanks." Carl stepped in. "There's some information that is only available to the people it concerns, and you have to get clearance from someone fairly high up to get access to it. Or be one of the people responsible for dispensing the information." he tapped his chest, and took another drink. "Nope, definitely didn't see this coming."  
  
"You know, that's getting a little irritating..." Kit's expression was grim and unfriendly. "What is a Pixel, how come they're seeing it, and what's it got to do with us?"  
  
Tom absently tugged at an earlobe. "A pixel is, well, I guess you could say that a pixel is a soul, but that's a little inaccurate. They're more like the stuff that a soul's made out of. Think of them as potentialities." they stared blankly at him. "All right, imagine a baby in it's mother's womb. It starts out as just one cell comprised of components of the mother and the father, and then it multiplies, grows, and divides, until a whole child is created. A pixel is, essentially, that first cell. Although, the growth process is a little different." He distractedly took a drink as the faded clock on the wall ticked to 5:30.   
  
"What does this have to do with us, Tom?" Nita did not look happily. Kit squeezed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb reassuringly, and she glanced briefly at him and tried to smile, but failed dismally. She had a look in her eyes like... He swallowed unhappily. He hadn't thought he'd ever have to see her with that look again...  
  
"I don't really know how to say this and make it easy," Tom told them. He was gazing at them with sympathetic eyes. "Pixels don't really do anything on their own. They just exist, unless they're being used to make souls. Now, you have to realize that most times, a pixel does not create a soul on it's own. It's one of the components, sort of the way iron is one of the components of steel. Every now and then though, when one is allowed to run the full course of it's growth untampered with, the results are a little strange. The few cases we've seen don't take the oath: they're wizards before they're even born. And what's more, they remember it. They remember being born, and what the were before that. They develop language skills at an unnatural rate, they mature faster, and they have a tendency to take things a little further than most people." He drummed his fingers meditatively on the tabletop. "You wont find them very often. They're most often only created in cases of...." he trailed off uncomfortably, and rubbed the back of his head, searching for a way to phrase what he wanted to say.   
  
"Immaculate births." Carl set his can down with a clink as they all stared at him, wide eyed. He gave them a few seconds to let what he'd said sink in, and plunged on. "Every so often there are certain individuals who the Powers That Be find too god to waste. Unfortunately, those individuals are usually wizards, and we've gotten into line of work that has a lot of health hazards. If two such individuals are found, and for what ever reason aren't likely to produce offspring, a pixel can be used to solve the problem. It can produce an unadulterated soul, and the mind and body of are supplied by the Powers That Be, with the desired traits from the two wizards already installed." The three young people were starring at him in horror. Dairine was so pale she looked ready to pass out, and the other two weren't in much better shape. Carl's straight forward, instructorish monologue had clearly not been what they were expecting.   
  
"S-so this kid.... he's..."  
  
"Yours." Carl sighed. "Or will be one of yours, anyway. The pixel you're seeing obviously isn't real yet. It's just a possibility. It's look suggest that Kit's going to be the father. Just who the mother's going to be looks like it's up in the air, since you both have seen him." he paused. "Which is interesting." He mused.   
  
"Wait." Kit gasped in a strangled sounding voice. "Don't *we* get any say in this?"  
  
"You should." Tom replied. "We don't know a whole lot else about pixels, but we do know that nothing should occur without the consent of all parties involved, including the pixel's. That's why these combinations don't normally occur between two non-childbearing genders. One of the pair has to be willing to go through labor, and it's best if it's one of the pair to start with. There could be a lot of complications if it was somebody else."  
  
"This can't be happening." Dairine muttered, her voice fringing on hysterical. "This can't be happening. This CANNOT be happening to me!" she wailed.   
  
Seeing the normally taciturn Dairine come unhinged seemed to be enough to shake Carl out of his strangely detached mode, and he rode quickly from his seat an rushed to the other side of the table, cradling her comfortingly against his shirt. Helplessly, he began to pat her hair.  
  
Tom's mouth turned sadly downward. He looked again at the shaken pair in front of him, and said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening, but remember, nothing actually *has* happened yet. Nothing might. It doesn't seem likely, but as I said before, nothing can happen unless all of you agree to it. We'll do everything we can to help. I think the best thing you three can do right now is go home, get some rest, and try not to think about it too much."  
  
Kit had his arms around Nita, and he looked worried sick, but he managed something in the way of a sardonic grin in his Senior's direction. "That's easier said than done, Tom."   
  
"It'll work out." Tom said with false optimism. He reached over and gripped Kit's shoulder. "I have faith in you two."  
  
Dairine raised her head; he face flushed and her eyes slightly puffy from stubbornly holding back tears. She didn't look at anyone as she rose.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
They emerged from behind Tom and Carl's elaborate hedge like people who been awoken abruptly from an unpleasant sleep. Instead of taking the road back to the Callahan's house though, they traded lost looks with each other, and plopped down as one on the curb. For a long time, nobody spoke.  
  
"It doesn't make sense." Nita muttered slowly.   
  
"What doesn't?" Kit asked. "I think it makes perfect sense. Somebody's trying to screw with us. I *knew* things had been going to good to last!"   
  
"I mean, why us?" she asked plaintively. "I mean, we're getting married! I-" she suddenly started to blush. "I never really though about having kids, I guess, but..." her face was flaming but she swallowed and pushed on. "I mean, what's the point? Maybe... maybe, with Dairine...."  
  
Dairine opened her mouth to say something, but Kit beat her to it. "Look, Nita, I have no idea what's going on, but I can tell you right now that I'm *not* going to have a kid with Dairine, "immaculate" or not." He stated fiercely. He took her face in his hands and turned it up, forcing her to look at him. "Nita, you know that I-"  
  
It was like falling under a spell. After everything that had happened that day, Nita had no idea what to think, but it seemed like none of it had changed what happened every time he looked at her like that. It seemed like if he would just kiss her, everything would be all right again....  
  
But, suddenly Dairine swore and jumped back into them, throwing them into each other.   
  
"Dari, what are you doing?" Kit demanded. But, she didn't so much as glance at him. She and Nita's eyes were fixed straight ahead on something that he couldn't see, and they had both stopped moving, like there was a wild animal there that they didn't want to scare away.  
  
"Oh, Kit," Nita breathed, clutching his arm. "He look so much like you."   
  
"Who are you?" Dairine was saying to the apparently empty air.   
  
"We know what you are." Nita said. "But, why are you here? What's going on?"  
  
They both paused like they were listening intently, and Kit looked blankly from one to another. The wind had picked up behind them, and they were struggling to keep their hair out of their eyes as they tried to talk to the child he couldn't see.  
  
"Who's after you?" Dairine's voice was puzzled. "HIM?!" she gasped. "But why would he want you?"  
  
"Of course." Nita murmured in a shocked voice. "He's limited on his own, and Tom and Carl don't know that there has to be *two* people. It could be just one. Like a Power..."  
  
Both pairs of gray eyes widened. They jumped, and Nita tore out of Kit's grip as she lunged forward. "Stop it!" they were saying, but Kit couldn't tell to who or what. There was a pressure everywhere, and a higher-than-sound pitched humming in his ears, and his heart was screaming in his chest. The air was impossible thick, and his vision started to blur. Dairine was reaching out to something now, with her sister right behind her, when suddenly the world opened up. It tore right in the middle of the sidewalk, and suddenly Kit could see. He saw what happened next all too clearly, and he would never forget it.   
  
There WAS a child there. He was maybe four years old, dressed in a dirty pair of denim overalls, and his scuffed feet were bare. And he was falling. His tiny hand was stretched forward in supplication as he slipped backward, and it was this that the girls were trying vainly to grasp. The wind that had been at their backs now shoved at their faces, keeping them away from the goal they were so desperately trying to reach. The child was crying, struggling in the grip of something that would not let him go, and suddenly his silver eyes turned despairingly to Kit. He felt his whole being come undone in that one moment, and he was suddenly lost. All he knew was that he had to save this boy.   
  
He moved a second too late.   
  
"DADDY!" The pixel screamed.   
  
And then he was gone.   
  
  
  
Well, if you go for about five chapters without plot, you're bound to run into it sometime. Hope it didn't confuse you too much.  
  
I do NOT want any reviews asking me if Kit is going to have an affair or something with Dairine. If you don't know what an "immaculate birth" is, look it up, please.   
  
Once again, sorry for taking so long to dot his. Hopefully next time I'll go a little bit faster. 


End file.
